Ben 10 A new path
by Nightshade1712
Summary: Every story has a beginning and an ending, but a story also have more then one beginning and ending, this is the story of Akiran Xyro, a friend of Ben Tennysons that went with him on the Summer that changed Ben's and Gwen's life. Redo of my old Ben 10 story.


**Ben 10: A new Path**

**Chapter 1**

**And then there where ten**

**Me: Hello everyone, this is the redone version of my old Ben 10 story, I wanted to redo it, I figured now I am better, the first chapter will be mostly the same with a few changes, but it will keep to the story line, also I will have a few extra chapters with Akiran's villains and such stuff.**

**Vilgax: Nightshade1712 doesn't own Ben 10 or the other series that are in this story, he does however own Akiran and the Omegatrix, they where both his idea, and if some one else thought of an Omegatrix Nightshade apologizes he didn't know.**

**Me: Now on to the story!**

**-Line Break-**

Akiran's POV

"And I just want to remind you all that I will be teaching summer school this year, and it's not too late to sign up," said his teacher.

"Yeah, right," Ben chortled, and continued watching the clock.

"I did summer school one year it was ok but I'm not doing it this year," I say smirk.

Finally, after a few millennium, the clock snapped into the beautiful right angle of three o'clock, and the bell rang. Faint cheers drifted over from other classrooms, and Ben stood up so quickly that his chair almost fell over behind him. "Yes!" he shouted. "Outta here!"

"Yea lets get out of here before we get in trouble," I say not wanting to have so stay behind.

"Everyone, have a good vacation. And I hope to see you all again in the fall." His teacher smiled as they walked out the door—but as Ben was stepping out, she said sharply, "Benjamin."

"Sorry dude you got caught," I say to Ben.

He turned around. "Could I have a word with you before you go?" she asked, and held up a paper airplane he'd thrown minutes earlier.

-Line Break-

Akiran's POV

After a severe reading of the riot acts by the teacher he saw a kid getting beat up by the class bullies, Cash and JT.

"Normally we would take your lunch money and beat you up, but since it's the last day of school, we're going give you a break, now Fork over the cash so we can get out of here," says Cash **(A/N: I might be getting these to confused)**

"Leave him alone," says Ben having just walked up, I am hiding in the shadows of a tree near by, I was actually about to step in, but I will see what Ben does, then step in.

"Get lost shrimp," says JT, with an annoyed look on his face.

Ben glares and says "I said back off!"

"Oooh looks like we've got us a hero," says Cash tauntingly, he thinks Ben is no threat, "Suppose we don't want to back off?"

"What are you gonna do about Tennyson?" asks JT, Ben glares at them even harder, poor guy is a hero at heart, but he can't do much, he isn't as strong as them or as tall as them.

"AAHH!" Ben yells charging at the two of them, I walk over, as JT knocks Ben to the ground.

"I wouldn't be picking on him if I where you," I say from behind them, I feel the wind blow the bottom of my black trench coat to the right, I wear it because even in this warm weather, without it I am slightly cold.

"Oh another Hero, get lost Akiran," JT says, I just smirk, he glares at me, even though the coat would make any one else look menacing, with my pale skin and rather weak looking build, and the fact that I am known for being a techno geek, it doesn't scare them.

"You happen to be pushing around my friend, so I would suggest you leave him along," I say, Ben glares at me, he doesn't like it when I save him, I don't do it much, but I have done it enough times that he is annoyed by it

"So you think you can take us, your even weaker then Tennyson here," he says, I just smirk.

"If so then I guess that makes you even weaker then him," I say trying to get him mad, he growls and charges at me fist raised, I push it out of the way, and use his own momentum to send him in to the tree the he and Cash had had the other boy pinned to.

"Ouch, lucky shot," he says getting back up, I hear my watch beep.

"Whoops, I guess I am late, sorry Ben guess you have to take care of this one on your own," I say realizing I had to go pick something up for the trip, "guess I will have to show you guys just how strong I am another time."

"That dude is weird," I hear JT say, walking away, I hate to leave Ben to get beat up, but I have to stop and pick that up before we go on the trip.

-Time skip 15 minutes-

I run back to where the tree is hoping Ben wasn't too badly beaten up, to see a motor home that Ben knew and loved pulled up, Ben was hanging from one of the branches of the tree by his underwear. A window rolled down and Max Tennyson said "Ben, come on, we're burning Daylight, I want to make it to the campsite before dark."

"Grampa, a little help here?" Ben asks, his Grampa gets out and helps him down, they walk back over and get in the RV, I slip in behind them silently.

He started to exclaim "this is going to be the best vacation eve-" but stopped when he saw a certain red-headed cousin sitting at the table. With a look of utter disgust on his face Ben gestured to his cousin while complaining to his grandpa "wh-what are you doing here? What is she doing here?" Gwen looked equally upset that she was in the RV "Take it easy dweeb this wasn't my idea. sombody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me."

"Grandpa, please tell me you didn't?"

Max poked his head back and smiled at the two kids, "I thought it would be fun if you're cousin came along with us for the Summer. Is that a problem?"

Both kids grumpily sat down, I was sitting in the back and decided to speak up.

"Man I must be good, even Max didn't notice I was hear, I say shocking everyone.

"Akiran what are you doing here!?" asks Gwen, Me and Gwen are friends, we don't hang out much, but we keep in contact.

"I invited him, and his Grandma and Great Grandma said he could come," says Ben, but something dawns on both of them.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM," they both say in unison.

"Look its no big deal I'm friends with both of you so get over it," I say surprising everyone in the RV. "hey Ben, I got he new super smash bros game want to get beaten again" I say shocking Ben.

"Cool, so what where your original plans for the summer Akiran?"

"Well after I found out I was adopted I was going to try and find real parents," I say.

"Wait your adopted?" Ben and Gwen say with the same shocked looks on they faces.

"Well at lest you can agree on SOMETHNG," I deadpan.

-Line break-

About an hour later after beating not only Ben and Gwen on free for all matchs on Super Smash bros, I beat both of them teamed up against me.

"WHAT HOW THAT NOT POSSIBLE," Ben and Gwen both say in perfect unison and absolute shock. "We even worked as a team."

"What can I say this is my game, along with Pokemon," I say with a continued smirk. "But I must say you both did quite well especially you Gwen for a first time player you and Ben kept me on the run, you even got me be for I could use the final smash move and used it on me no one has done that before."

"Dude, are you hitting on my cousin," Ben says shock.

"uh... no, that not what I was doing at all I was just complementing Gwen here on her get video gaming performance," I say a little shock that he would even think that.(even though I was blushing)

"You are hitting on Gwen you like her," Ben says with surprise and glee, " Akiran and Gwen sitting in a tree kissin..."

THWAK

"Not funny Ben," Me and Gwen say at the same time.

"Ouch I was only teasing you don't have to hit me," Ben say as we pull up to the camp site.

And after a few minutes of setting a few things up, and getting fire wood Max walks out of the RV and says "Chow time."

"Ok I give up, what is that?" asks Ben in dismay, seeing as what ever that food was, it was wiggling, Gwen and I probably have similar expressions.

"Marinated Mealworms, hard to find them fresh in the states, you know they are considered a Delicacy in some countries," he says, I am not one for bugs so this is just disgusting.

"And total gross in others," says Gwen.

"If these don't sound good, I have some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge?" Max says, well it looks like I might be making most of my own, and probably Ben and Gwen's too, food this summer.

"Can't we just have a burger or something?" asks Ben hoping, I am already pulling the portable Japanese grill I have out of my backpack.

"Nonsense. This summer is going to be an adventure for your taste buds. I'll grab the tongue," he says before walking back in to the RV.

Ben and Gwen start talking about what food they have with them, I am starting cooking up some fish, while I don't know how the Japanese make the fish they eat grilled, the way I do it is with a few spices on both sides and a side of Ramen, I start cooking both.

"No need for that, I can cook," I say sprinkling some different spices on to the four pieces of fish I bought before, that is what was I was picking up, I like getting my fish as fresh as possible, though the shop I get it from cuts it and descales it for me.

"What?!" they both ask, I see Max walk out, he sniffs the air, smelling the fish I am cooking.

"Oh, I didn't know you could cook Akiran," he says surprised, I pour the noodles in to some boiling water I set up by the campfire, add a few spices to them

"Yea, I know a few things, don't grill like most guys, I use a Japanese grill, I like using them better," I say flipping the fish over and adding spices to the other side of all of them.

"Really, so you know how to make Sushi?" he asks me, I laugh some.

"No, but I like fish made like this, it tastes better, and with a side of Ramen its even better, I like Asian food, its always been a favorite of mine, Tomorrow night maybe I will make a recipe that my family came up with, its not a very old one, buts its pretty good," I say, checking on the Ramen.

-Line break

After we all finished eating, Ben Gwen and I where all working on different things, I was working on a prototype Kunai holster that I could wear any where, while I might not have Ninja training, it would be useful if I ever got attacked, Ben was play on his gameboy like game, and Gwen was researching something on her laptop.

"Who wants to roast Marshmallows?" he asks after a few second not getting answer from any one, "Ok, how about we tell scary stories."

"Scarier then having to spending the summer with your freak of a cousin?" asks Ben, then he laughs.

Gwen looks back before turning back to the screen and saying "I'd like to Grampa, but I am busy doing a Web search on cures for extreme doofusness. Nothing yet Ben, but lets not give up hope."

"Aw come on you two we're all in this together, we can mope around like this all summer or we can have some fun, what do you say?" asks Grampa

"I vote for moping," says Gwen.

"I would Max, but I have to finish this Kunai holster, I might not have any Martial Arts training, but still a hidden spring activated knife might come in handy if I ever run in to trouble I can't get away from, I am going to test in in the woods see ya later," I say finishing the last few tweaks, I hope, and standing up.

"I'm going to take a walk, smell you round Gwen," says Ben getting up as well, I start walking off in to the woods, so as to keep any one, other then me, from getting hurt if this thing doesn't work right.

I hear Grampa Max say "I think their starting to grow on each other, but I am worried about Akiran, he looks familiar some how, I cant place it."

-Line Break-

Ben POV

Ben walked through the forest commenting on his dilemma to himself.

"Oh man this is going to be the worst Vacation ever," I say to myself, "I might as well have gone to Summer school."

I looked up at the night sky thinking. But then what seemed like a shooting star lanced across the skies

"wow, a shooting star!" talking to myself.

-Line Break-

Akiran POV

"Ok I hope this works," I say as I see Ben and what seemed like a shooting star just as I am about to test the Kunai holster, " Oh, no that's not a shooting star that a satellite of some sort and its heading right for Ben. I have got to warn him."

My observation was subsequently proven true when the glowing object did an abrupt 90 degree turn and began hurtling straight towards him. Ben gasped and ran. The object just missed him and carved a gigantic trench in the ground. After a few minutes Ben and I poked our heads up and peeked at the object. We where shrouded in vapor, the object is still hot from a minutes-long entry through the planet's atmosphere. We walked to the edge of the trench and the weakened rock gave way and Ben fell in, I was standing slightly back so I didn't fall in, but walk over and slid down the side after him.

Ben picked himself up and we both starting looking at it, I could now see it more clearly, Ben was still confused. It looked like some sort of sphere. The top slid open and two lights shone from the inside of the pod, one was green, the other was blue.

Ben and I peered inside and saw what looked like two watches, one was black and dark-ish blue while the other was black and almost radioactive green. "A watch what is a watch doing in outer space?" Ben exclaimed in interest and reached for the green one, Me on the other head was fascinated with how it worked and reached in for the blue on. But then the watches did something entirely un-watch-like. The green one suddenly leapt up onto Ben's left arm and clamped around it, the other watch clamped on to my right arm and did the same. He leapt back with a startled cry and waved his arm around, trying to get the device off himself, I was looking at with fascination.

He ran off yelling into the woods. I was more calm and decided to tinker with it when the face plate suddenly popped up.

"Wow, ok so I press the green button on the front and the ring pops up I wonder what happens when I press it down," I say as I press the face plate down.

"AH, WHAT THE HECK!" I yell as a green light come around and surrounds me changing me in to a blue Velociraptor with a helmet and vizier.

"Wow this is cool," I say in a strangely similar voice to my own, only a little raspier.

-Line Break-

Ben POV

I was starting to think that sticking out my hand towards the strange green glowing object had been a very bad idea. I'd tried to yank it off, rub it off, I'd even tried to shove a sharp stick under it. Nothing worked.

I finally give up and began look at the device. It has several buttons and decided to try press one. I continue to fiddle with it. I can imagine my dweeb cousin yelling at me to stop right now, but she wasn't here so I can continue without some one bugging me.

Suddenly the dial pops up and I see that a picture has appeared. I press down on it and it glows and the glow changes me.

The sensation was incredible. But my skin felt as if it was hardening and also melting at the same time. I see my hands growing red, when I was done transforming I was a molten hot sort of red.

It dawns on me that I am on fire, and I start to freak out.

"AAAAAHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

I run around in a fit of panic, but after a few minutes of running around I stop to think. I realize something.

"hey, I'm on fire, and I'm okay, check it out I am totally hot," I say laughing at my joke.

I realize that the fire seems to be right at my fingertips, literally. I test it out and found that I can form a literal ball of fire. I throw it like a pitcher would a baseball and was rewarded with a powerful blast that took out several tree branches.

"Oh yeah, liking it!"

I continue, reveling in the new found power, but then his eyes widened as I realizes what I'd done. I'd been shooting fireballs in a forest. Thus a wildfire was growing around me.

"WAIT, STOP!"

I attempt to stomp out some of the fire, but it seemed that I was only making it burn brighter.

"Oh man, I'm gonna get so busted for this." I say, thinking about what grandpa was going to do to me when he finds out

I continue to try and find some means to fight the fire.

This would be so cool, if it weren't so not cool," I say looking around at how bad the fire was.

I went back to trying to find a way to fight the fire when I suddenly felt something bitingly cold hit me in the back. I turned to see Gwen holding a fire extinguisher. She took one look at me and screamed.

"Hey, I know I look weird, but there's no reason to be scared." trying to calm her down

The next moment the Fire Extinguisher had been used to club me in the face. I fell back. As he sat up Gwen sprayed me in the face and I cough.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll stay down if you know what's good for you." she says.

Smiling, I cause her shoe to start on fire and she hopped back while spraying it. Then she turned to me and raised the extinguisher "I warned you."

"Don't even think about it freak!" I say.

A look that she recognized me came onto her face.

"Ben? What happened?"

I begin to explain when Grandpa Max cames running up "Gwen, have you see-, what in blazes!"

"Hey Grandpa, guess who."

"It's me gramps."

"Ben! What happened to you?"

I begin explaining when Gwen cuts me off again

"Umm, excuse me, major forest fire burning out of control here?"

"How do we stop it?"

"Backfire, start a new fire, and let it burn into the old one, they'll snuff each other out. Think you can do it Ben"

"Shooting flame, I can defiantly do!" I say.

I ran to an unburnt part as the other two got clear. I blasted the area and once I was satisfied with my work I walked back to camp. The two fires burned for awhile, then calmly disappeared.

Back at the campsite, Gwen, Grampa Max and I were sitting around the campfire, discussing my transformation.

"So you say this watch thing suddenly jumped onto your wrist and clamped on?"

"This time it wasn't my fault I swear!"

"I believe you Ben."

"Think he's gonna stay a monster forever."

"He's not a monster, he's an Alien."

Both me and Gwen look at Grampa Max weirdly.

"I mean...look at him, what else could he be?"

"I don't wanna be fire guy forever, how am I supposed to play Little League with JT and Cash if I charcoal the ball every time I catch a pop fly?"

"Don't worry Ben, we'll figure this out."

At that moment the symbol on Ben's chest began to beep and glow red. It glowed so brightly that the others looked away. When it stopped, there was normal Ben sitting down.

"Wow, I'm me again."

"Yeah, too bad, I liked you better when you were a briquette."

"Uggh, still can't get this thing off."

"Hey wait, Akiran was there to and one of these watches jump on his right wrist he stayed behind looking at it," Ben say realized I was not there

Grandpa Max got up "better not mess around with it, I'm gonna go check out that crash sight and look for Akiran."

He walked off into the woods.

A few minutes after he'd left Gwen found me fiddling with the watch behind the RV.

"Grandpa said not to mess with that thing."

"Yeah, and your point is."

"Your parents drop you when you were a baby?"

"Come on, You can't tell me you're not a bit curious about how this thing works?"

"Not in the least."

"You sure your related to me?:

-Line Break-

Max had reached the crash sight and examined the pieces of metal and shrapnel remaining.

"I don't like this one little bit" he said to himself.

-Line Break-

Ben and Gwen had sat down and Ben was now cycling through the aliens.

"Look if I can figure this thing out, then maybe I can help people, I mean really help them, not just make things worse," I say.

"So, what did it feel like, going all alien?" asks Gwen

"It kinda freaked me out at first, it was like I was someone else, but I was still me."

"Hey I think I figured out how I did, should I try it again, just once?" I ask her, though I am going to try it even if Gwen says no.

"I wouldn't," she says simply.

"No Duh, you wouldn't," I say raising my hand and slappind down the dial. I felt fur growing all over my body and my eyes disappear. I let out a roar once it was done and it sounded like a combo of a dog's bark and a lion's roar.

"Ew, this one's even more disgusting than you are normally, Bow wow put a flea coller this mutt. And no eyes, what good is it can't even see." she says, but stops, I think she just realized something.

I suddenly opened up some slits rather like gills and "saw" per say, Gwen getting ready to hit me in the backside. I leapt up into the air and landed on the trailer, grinning.

"Okay so maybe it's not a total loser."

I simply leapt off and into the woods, eager to test this alien's capabilities

-Line Break-

Akiran's POV

I was on my way back to camp when I see Ben turn in to a huge alien wolf-dog thing, and jump on to the RV before jumping off in to the woods.

"Wow, guess both of those watches turn you in to cool alien heroes," I say as walk up next to Gwen, I then change in to XLR8 to follow Ben, he might need some help.

"Hey, wait Grampa was looking for you, arrg, you are just like Ben," Gwen yells as she chases after us.

Ben was enjoying himself immensely. He was swinging through the forest like a modern-day Tarzan, an alien-with-no-eyes- Tarzan to be precise. He leapt easily from tree to tree; he "saw" them per say with infrared sensors, the gill-like slits. Then he "saw" something and quickly leapt out of the tree as it was blasted with a laser blast.

A robot reminiscent of a Crab on the bottom half, and a tank on the top was bearing down on him. It leveled its cannon and fired, Ben leapt out of the way as the ground exploded behind him. Then Ben charged. The Robot returned the favor and ran at him. Ben leapt up at the robot but suddenly found himself in the grip of one of its pincers. Ben managed to get his feet and arms in between and pry them apart. He leapt at the robot body and landed. He slammed the metal with all of his might and it gave way. He leapt into the sizable hole he'd created and began tearing away at the inner circuitry.

The Robot gave a great jerk and shudder and then it fell over. Ben climbed out just as the watch's symbol flashed red. I heard running footsteps and saw Gwen running up, she destroys another robot before it can hurt Ben.

"Urrg, Back off spark, no flying tree trimmer is going to hurt my cousin," she says before pounding on the robot some more.

"I never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you," says, the robot start to catch on fire and they both run away from it, I speed over to them,

The watch insignia on my chest times out just then to and we all ran all the way back to the RV. By the time they got back however, Grandpa Max was waiting with a disappointed scowl on his face.

They explained what happened and he said in an annoyed voice "I was worried you might get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I told you not to mess around with it until we figure out what the heck it is!

"Sorry Grandpa, but I finally figured out how to work it. Just press this button, when the ring pops up turn until you see the guy you wanna be, slam it down, and blamo you're one of 10 cool alien dudes!"

"What about staying an alien and not turning back into plain old pizza-face?"

"I kinda haven't figured that part out yet."

"Neither have I, but I saw one alien I think might help with that, at least I think he might I have to test it

Max appeared to be thinking "With a device as powerful as that watch clamped you, my guess is we had better help you learn fast," Max says with a grin.

"Alright!" exclaims Ben, I just smirk, but I look at his and wonder if it has the same aliens as mine

Then a voice crackled over the radio and we all looked over at it "Mayday this is an emergency, we are getting attack by some sort, I know your not going to believe me but, ROBOT!"

"That sounds like the thing that attacked me. They must be looking for the watch. Those people are in trouble because of me!" Ben says, Max gets an odd look on his face.

"I think I can help them," Ben say, Gwen gets up.

"Uh, you? What are you going to about it, Tennyson?" asks Gwen.

Ben looks at the watch and smirks, as do I.

We walk to close where the robot is and stop a little ways away from the commotion and Ben and I activate the watchs. He selected a random Alien and slammed it down. This time his skin morphed into a crystalline form. He now looked like a big walking Diamond.

"So what can this one do?"

"I don't know, but I bet it's gonna be cool."

"Okay, my turn," I say as I pick an alien.

When I press the face down I turn in to a black, white and green blob of metal.

"hmm, wonder what he can do," I say with a large smirk

Another Crab Robot was walking around the camp, blasting RV's and it looked like it was trying to find something.

"We'll distract the Robot; you two get the camper's to safety." Ben say

The two nodded and got to work. Ben ran forward and shouted "HEY, TIN CAN! PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!"

He gained the attention of the Robots and it stared at him. Ben felt uncomfortably that they were noticing something about him. Then the Crab Robot fired an energy blast at him. but I countered with a small energy shield and blasted it with a weird lazer from my eye, the blasts hit the Crab-Robot and it stumbled back. But it quickly recovered and charged, at me I tried to run but it was faster it knocked me in to a motorbike and I fused with it upgrading it.

Ben charges and something weird happen to his hands. Looking down he saw that they'd grown blades of the same material he was. He swung and the blade at the Robot it jumps and lands on him.

"Uh oh, think I'm in trouble."

The thing got up off of him and picked him up and threw him, he landed in a mountain ranger truck.

I tried to blast him but blasted the trunk instead, it tried to blast him a few more times, one knocks over a tree that falls at Gwen, Ben gets in the way and grows a big Diamond like shard out of his back cutting the tree in two.

"So, we even?" he asks her.

"Even," is all she says.

The robot comes from behind and picks up Ben I try and blast it, but in this form and can't figure out how, and I don't know how to defuse with this bike. The Robot tries to pull off his arm but Ben's arm grows spikes and destroys its hand, it uses the hand its holding Ben in and blasts him in to a building.

Ben turns his hand in to sword like thing charges forward, but the robot blast at him, he brings the blades up to protect himself and it reflects the blast in all different directions, one of which hits me, destroying the bike, and knocking me down, I try and get up, but this alien doesn't seem to help much, though I bet with some practice it would be pretty powerful.

As the Crab-bot turned its cannon back to face him Ben had an idea.

"Come on, Burn one right in here," he says pointing at his chest, when the robot does fire at him, Ben brings up his hands and blocks it.

"What comes around goes around, lets see how you like you techno freak," be says, his hand grow in to a dish and it start to reflect back at the robot, when it hits it destroys the robot

I hear Max and Gwen shout in glee "YEAH! WAY TO GO BE-, I mean, DIAMONDHEADED GUY!"

"Oh yea who's bad," Ben says before he looks around, "Uh, well I think my work here is done."

Ben quickly runs off towards the RV. He was joined soon by Max and Gwen and I. After him and I returned to normal and we'd gotten back to the RV they sat down to talk.

"That was awesome!" Ben says  
"I have to admit, that was a pretty cool fight." I say

"Yea, but all I ended up doing was get knock for a loop, but I did find out a lot about the metal alien," I say.

"Ben, Akiran, you two might want to start practicing with some of the aliens on these watches," Max says

"Yea I know I need it, it really sucked just being a punching bag," I say thinking about how badly I was beaten by that thing.

Then Gwen yawned and walked off to her bed. Max followed suit and after a few moments, so did Ben. They all had a lot to think about before they finally dropped off to sleep. I was still awake thinking about what the alien would want with the watches.

"Maybe I should train with the watch right now," I say as I walk out side to start training.

-Line break-

No one's POV

It was morning and Max and Gwen were loading up the RV. Max looked around and then asked Gwen "seen Ben?"

"Nope, haven't seen him since breakfast."

They both then saw what looked like a blue blur moving there way fast. With speed like Sonic the Hedgehog it came to a stop. It looked like a blue raptor in a black jump-suit with a face-plate that quickly drew up.

"Ben?"

"Yep, hey, check this out."

He sprinted around and within a few moments the cleaning job was done and everything was packed. He stopped and said "pretty fast huh?" as he turned back into plain old Ben.  
"Something tells me this is gonna be a great summer."

"It's certainly going to be interesting, hey wheres Akiran," says Grampa Max

"Right here," Akiran says as he run up.

"Hey where were you?" Ben asks.

"Training with the watch,"I say, "I never went to bed last night so far I used, a speed alien like the one I used last night to follow Ben, a furry dragon, which I am still not sure about, the living metal one, a ninja dragon, and a small but smart alien."

"So, what were you doing?" Gwen and I ask

"Oh, just taking care of some last minute business."

**-Line Break-**

**Me: Well that is the Redo, a lot better then the old one, any way this wont be linked to any of my other stories, at least for now, maybe later, any way if you review please be nice, but if you have some advice tell, just don't be mean about it, please.**


End file.
